Percy Jackson and the Final Battle
by ShakesperianWaffle
Summary: Grover alerts Camp Half-Blood that Kronos and an army of monsters are aproaching. Percy and the rest of the campers must get ready for the fight to save Olympus. My version of boook 5. PERCABETH!
1. I Get a Sudden Wake Up Call

**Chapter 1: I Get a Sudden Wake up Call**

We were in the dining hall having dinner when Grover ran in, panting, and looking scared. Everyone stared at him as he rushed to the head. I stared in confusion, wondering what was going on. He was whispering urgently to Mr. D and Chiron about something. I looked over to the Athena cabin where Annabeth was staring at the head table as well. She caught my eye and shrugged her shoulders. I turned back to the front in time to see Chiron stand up straight on his white stallion legs.

"Campers," he said in a loud carrying voice so we all heard him. "I'm afraid Mr. Underwood has just encountered monsters being led by Kronos only a couple miles from camp—" Everyone instantly started talking to each other and asking questions but Chiron held up his hand and everyone quieted. "Please listen! We have to immediately gather arms and get ready to assemble in attack formation! Ares and Athena cabins please help everyone figure out what to do and where to go! Now!"

Everyone instantly got to their feet and rushed to the armory to gather armor and weapons. I ran over to Grover and helped him to his feet from where he'd slumped to it after informing Chiron of Kronos.

"Grover!" I yelled over the noise of the other campers. "Are you sure Kronos is with them? You saw Luke?" He looked at me, fear etched on his face. He opened his mouth but no words came out, so he merely nodded vigorously.

I bit my lip nervously. This had to be it. Tomorrow was my 16th birthday. This had to be the final battle that would decide the fate of camp and Olympus. I gulped, but sucked in my fear. I left Grover and went to get armor from the armory and then to my cabin to get the shield Tyson had made for me a few years ago.

Before I snapped it onto my wrist, I glanced at it. Some of the pictures were scratched and hard to make out, but I could still tell who and what they were supposed to be. I had a feeling, today was going to feel like some of those old adventures.

I quickly strapped it on and left my cabin. I hurried across camp and over to where all the rest of the campers were getting ready for the fight. Clarisse and Annabeth, along with some other campers, were moving up and down the group, putting people into the best attack and defense formation. Of course, once the monsters got here, it would pretty much be every man for himself. Monsters don't care about proper attack positions; they just barrel on in and beat up whoever's in their way.

I ran up to Annabeth who was moving a few second year Hermes campers into a line behind the older, and more experienced campers. "Hey," she said when she saw me. "you ready for this?"

I shrugged. "I guess. I have to be. Kronos will be here. And I'm 16 tomorrow. This has to be it; the final battle, the one for Olympus." I rubbed my hand distractedly through my messy hair.

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, I know. This is it, I can feel it. But, Percy—" She looked hesitant.

"Yeah?"

"Uh…never mind."

"No, what is it, Annabeth?" I could tell she wanted to tell me something important and I didn't know why she was so hesitant in telling me about it. "Hey," I put my hand on her shoulder and waited until she looked up at me. Her stormy gray eyes were sad and lost looking. She stared into mind, looking for answers. I wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay, really I did, but I didn't know myself if they were. We could all easily die here today. It was a gloomy prospect, but we had to face it strong and do our best to defeat Kronos. "Listen to me, I'm not going to tell you it's all going to be okay, because I don't know. But what I do know is that every single person, or satyr or naiad or other creature is here to fight. And they're going to do their best to fight to the death and protect this camp as best they can."

She gave me a small smile and I nodded back at her. "Yeah I know. I'm just, well, just worried, and scared."

"We all are, but we're going to do our best."

"Thanks, Percy." Then, she hugged me. I hugged her back, holding on tightly, like I would never let go. It was like a last farewell. It felt sad and it lasted longer than normal hugs. It was like we were saying goodbye; like this would be the last time we'd see each other. She pulled away after a couple minutes, wiping her eyes as she did so.

She smiled and I smiled. My heart was fluttering rapidly in my chest. I wanted to tell her, and I was just opening my mouth to tell her when a loud horn interrupted me.

Everyone turned to look at Half-Blood Hill. I could see monsters tearing up the hillside, roaring and waving swords, spears and clubs in the air and glaring hungrily down at us. And there, at the head of the group, a malicious grin on his marred face. It was Luke. No, it was Kronos.


	2. The Battle Begins

**I do not own Percy Jackson sadly…Rick Riordan does. Oh well… ******

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been SUPER busy with school, well, here it is at last!!!**

**Chapter 2: The Battle Begins**

I pulled Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it, revealing the long celestial blade. The butterflies in my stomach were gone, only to be replaced anger and determination. This was it; I was going to fight Kronos today. Today would decide the fate of Olympus.

"Hold your positions!" I yelled, glancing to my left and right at some of the campers who were looking like they wanted to bolt any second now. But they didn't. A breeze swept through the valley and I shivered. I glanced up at the sky. Just our luck, it was getting dark. We'd be fighting through the night. It was already after 7 and the sun was setting. Just our luck, we'd end up fighting in the dark.

Monsters were sprinting down the hill; Lastrigonian giants, hellhounds, dragon women, and all sorts of other bizarre creatures. We stood there, waiting for them to get to us. Just a little further…

"ARCHERS!" Annabeth called as the monsters got closer and closer._ Not yet, not yet,_ I thought.

"Ready,"

The monsters were getting closer every second. "Aim,"

The monsters were very close now. Annabeth hesitated for one second, then—"FIRE!"

Arrows shot from behind us, straight over our heads and into the first two rows of monsters, disintegrating them on the spot. That held them off for all of 3 seconds, but then they continued advancing.

"FIRE!" Annabeth shouted again, and more arrows were shot, taking down more monsters.

We stood there, prepared to fight in case any of the beasts got through the tirade of arrows. It would be soon, I knew. Every time Annabeth said 'Fire' the archers took down about 13 monsters. But they advanced every time they weren't firing. Now they were close enough so that they were able to hit us with stones and clubs.

I turned to Annabeth who yelled "FIRE!" one more time before catching my eye.

"It's time to fight." She nodded, giving my hand a squeeze and taking her place next to me in line. "It's time to fight!" I yelled, raising Riptide in the air above my head. Every other camper unsheathed his or her weapon and yelled, the noise echoing around the camp. "CHARGE!" I yelled, heading the pack as I ran toward the oncoming monsters. My sword clashed with a monster and the fight began.

All around me, campers were fighting monsters. The sound was incredible. Clanging swords and shields, roaring monsters, yelling campers and I occasionally heard a snippet of reed pipes from one of the satyrs. I stabbed a hellhound in its side. It howled and vanished in a poof of dust. I glanced around, looking for some other monster to fight. Then, I spotted him.

Luke hadn't run down Half-Blood hill with the rest of his army. He was standing at the top, staring down at the battle going on below. But his eyes were fixed in one spot, and they weren't moving. I knew he was staring straight at me. I knew now was the time, so I raced toward him.

I passed between monsters and campers, ducked under flailing arms and stabbing swords. I could see people I knew fighting; Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Clarrise, Beckendorf; they were all slashing and chopping, taking down every monster they could. I prayed they would all make it out of this, even if I didn't.

Finally, I reached the edge of the hill and looked up at Luke who was grinning evilly down at me.

"Perseus Jackson," he mused as I strode up the hill, twirling Riptide in my hands. "I've been waiting for you."


	3. I Fight an Old and New Enemy

**I do not own Percy Jackson…R.R. does**

**By the way, sorry these chapters are so short ******

**Chapter 3: I Fight an Old and New Enemy**

"I've been waiting for you."

I didn't say anything. I just attacked. I ran forward, Riptide above my head, and swung down hard at his head. He managed to block my blade with Backbiter though. He pushed my sword away and swung towards my legs, but I jumped and the blade passed beneath my legs.

This started our fight. I was breathing raggedly and I couldn't believe I had lasted this long against Kronos. Our fight had been going on for at least 15 minutes now. Plus it had started raining a few minutes ago, but I stayed dry thanks to my being the son of Poseidon. To me, it seemed like Luke was tiring just as much as I was.

That shouldn't be happening. Kronos should have been much stronger than me. But maybe Chiron was right. Last summer, he had said that Kronos being in Luke's body may be making him not as powerful as if he was in his own body. Confidence surged through me. Maybe this weakness could help me beat him. He seemed to have the same amount of skill that regular old Luke possessed. And I could beat Luke.

I swung toward his head with Riptide, but he ducked out of the way, stabbing Backbiter at my stomach, only to be blocked by my shield. I fought furiously, determined to defeat him. In one savage blow, I used the same trick Luke had taught me the first time I'd come to camp. I swung my sword up and around, bringing it down on the handle of his blade hard enough so that he dropped it. And before he had tome to even reach for it, I flicked Riptide up so it was resting against his throat. He stopped moving.

We stood there, frozen, for who knows how long, our breathing heavy.

Yet even though I had him at sword point, Luke grinned up at me through the rain, chuckling. "You won't kill me, Jackson." He hissed. "You don't have it in you. You've never killed another human before, only monsters,"

"You aren't human." I said, trying to keep my voice steady. I couldn't listen to him, I had to stab, and just one was all it would take.

"I may not be human, but Luke is, almost. I know you hate him for joining with me, Percy, but think about it; he is a demigod, just like you. Could you bring yourself to kill one of your own?"

He was right. Luke was still in there somewhere; Annabeth had spotted it last summer. Even if he was evil, he was still a person. Could I really bring myself to kill him? Did I really hate him that much? My hand started to shake. I had to! It was my duty as the prophecy kid, wasn't it? All of a sudden, I wasn't so sure. I knew Kronos was trying to manipulate me, but I couldn't help but think that.

Luke spoke again. "You know you won't kill me, Percy, because if you do, I'll kill her."

My eyes snapped back to Kronos, trapped in the confines of Luke's body. There was an evil smirk on his scarred face. I wanted to tear it off.

"What do you mean?" I asked, scared by what he said; though I knew who he was talking about. Sure enough, he turned his head to look down at the fighting campers and monsters. I followed his gaze and my eyes landed on Annabeth.

She and Grover were trying to fight off a dragon woman, and it was looking to be in their favor. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Luke raise his hand slightly in the direction of a Lastrigonian archer. The monster raised his bow and trained it on Annabeth. Fear clutched me.

"No," I dropped Riptide and ran to the edge of the hill, bringing my hands up to cup my mouth as I yelled, "ANNABETH! BEHIND YOU!"

She looked up at me gesturing towards the archer who, at that moment, fired.

My breath caught in my throat as I watched the arrow speed toward her.

But, somehow, Annabeth managed to dodge the arrow. It whizzed past her head and, luckily, straight into the draconian. She yowled in pain and arched her back where the arrow struck, giving Grover the chance to run up and stab her in the leg. The draconian shrieked again and vanished in a cloud of dust.

They both grinned up at me, but just as quickly, their smiles turned to expressions of horror. They yelled and pointed behind me, but I could barely make out what they were saying over the roaring and sword clanging. It looked like Annabeth was saying…what? Luke?

Oh my gods, Luke! I'd completely forgotten him when he'd threatened Annabeth! I spun around, reaching for riptide, but I stopped moving when I found a sword pointed straight at me. I'd dropped Riptide! How could I have been so stupid! Now Luke had my only weapon and he was going to kill me with it.

"See, Jackson? That's why you don't want friends. They lead to your ultimate destruction." The rain had stopped now, so even if Luke hurt me, I wouldn't be able to save myself because there was no water anywhere. I thought of my fatal flaw. So it was true, I was going to die because I cared too much about my friends.

"And now," Luke said, raising my sword above his head. "You die and I get to take over Olympus," he stabbed downward.

**Hope you like!! Review pleezzzzeee!**


End file.
